Contratiempos
by Belleclipse
Summary: "Tom Kaulitz: Me gustan que las cosas se den de forma natural, sin ser previstas. En eso soy diferente a Bill, él espera hallar el amor verdadero y las historias de una noche no son lo suyo." - Hey, ¿Te mencioné que jamás me he enamorado?
1. Prefacio

**Contratiempos**

Inicio: 6/07/2011

Frase: _"Tom Kaulitz: Me gustan que las cosas se den de forma natural, sin ser previstas. En eso soy diferente a Bill, él espera hallar el amor verdadero y las historias de una noche no son lo suyo." -_ Hey, ¿Te mencioné que jamás me he enamorado? - le dijo. - ¿Te mencioné que soy célibe? - ella contratacó, Tom jugó con el piercing de su labio, esta podría ser una situación interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

- Lo lamento, Ra. Es que...no eres el tipo de chica que creí, no es que haya nada malo contigo pero quedemos como amigos ¿ok?.

Sahara Morgan reventó la burbuja del chicle que masticaba, enrollandolo en su lengua para comenzar a molerlo otra vez, aunque hacia bastante rato que la goma habia perdido el sabor.

- Ya. Esta bien. - dijo escuetamente, colgandose la mochila al hombro e incorporandose sobre el modesto mueble de la cafeteria Clintons. La campanilla que colgaba en el dintel de la puerta emitio un leve retintin, anunciando que alguien acababa de abandonar el lugar.

_Excelente, Sahara. Es el quinto chico que te termina este mes, un nuevo récord. _Se mofo de sí misma en su subconsciente. Darren le dedicó una mirada de lástima a través de la vidriera de la cafetería, ella le ofreció su mejor sonrisa de todo-está-bien y cruzó la calle de la quinta avenida, perdiendose de vista a la vuelta de la esquina.

Suspiro, sintiendo el familiar nudo de las lágrimas apresandole la garganta. No iba a llorar, tampoco es que le gustara tanto Darren, si, era un chico amable, atractivo y culto. La clase de chico que dejaria que su cita eligiera el sitio para salir, esperando que ella propusiera el cine, el museo de bellas artes o un restaurante italiano, desde luego, el tipo de petimetre que jamás calificaría apto el que su pareja escogiera un espectáculo de lucha libre como escenario de su primer encuentro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Frederick, de la sección B de su instituto, la habia invitado a almorzar una vez y cuando fue a despedirla a su casa habia dicho que su apetito podría competir con una plaga de mangostas, no le habia dirijido la palabra desde entonces, a pesar de que Ra habia pagado la parte de la factura que correspondia a los cuatro platos distintos que habia comido. Oh, y también habia salido con Michael Rivas, el atolondrado chico de cabello pastoso del club de ajedrez. Con él había conseguido ganarse el escalofón a la segunda cita, empero, todas sus esperanzas se vinieron al desagüe cuando este descubrió su afición por domar "toros mecánicos", alegando que no sería bien visto el que su chica anduviera montando bestias de metal delante de una panda de cerdos campiranos.

...Sean Torres practicamente la habia botado de su departamento a causa de prenderle fuego (por accidente) a su colección de balones de fútbol americano...

...Ronald Sherman le había cortado por replicarle que el agua Voss y el agua de grifo eran exactamente la misma cosa...

Y así susesivamente, todos sus intentos de envolverse en un lío romántico habían culminado en ruinas.

- A Geneva le va a encantar esto. - murmuro, colocándose los audífonos del ipod y buscando la canción Careful, de paramore, en el menú.

Geneva Díaz era su compañera de cuarto de la pensión. Una chica amaestrada en el arte de la seducción, el porte y la lujuria, lo que la convertía en una persona extrovertida que exudaba confianza por cada poro de su risueña cara trigüeña. Usualmente daba buenos consejos, preferiblemente cuando no estaba checando un catálogo de lencería pervertida. Era asistente en una tienda de juguetes eróticos y sus pensamientos tendían a corromper a Sahara, a veces.

Eso si, solo hacia falta pegar un grito, y G era capaz de saldar tu fianza si te metias en problemas.

No que Sahara hubiera llegado a esos extremos, aún.

- Llegas temprano. - Geneva dijo, comprobando reprobatoriamente la hora en su reloj. - ¿No se supone que deberías estar haciendo bebés con el cuerazo de Darren en este momento?

- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. - respondío Sahara irónicamente, quitándose los zapatos y arrojándolos junto al perchero de la entrada.

- Oh, oh. - la morena rodó sobre el sofá cama, que había destendido a lo largo del living, quedando apoyada sobre los codos. - ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

- Un pacifista, alérgico al cuero y a la lucha libre. - Sahara torció la mirada, tumbandosé de espaldas en el sofá cama al lado de Geneva. Cogió un cojín y se lo puso encima del rostro, contemplando la posibilidad de asfixiarse solamente para escapar de la vergüenza.

- Dejame ver si entendí, ¿tu idea de una salida romántica es traumar a tu acompañante con una función de puños, mastodontes usando máscaras y lluvias de dientes, en vez de una sencilla sesión de sexo consensuado en una lujosa suite de hotel con una tina bañada en pétalos de rosas y bebiendo champagne hasta embriagarte?

Allí estaba su libidinosa amiga, atacándola con sus fantasias raras de nuevo.

- Bueno...¿sí?

Geneva bufo exasperada, y pronto sintió un pellizco en el muslo.

- !Auch! !Eso duele! - se quejó, arrojándole el cojín en un acto reflejo.

- Dios mío, no tienes remedio. ¿Es que tu pecho psicológico fue extirpado de tu cerebro al nacer?

Pecho psicológico, así era como Geneva se refería a la feminidad de las mujeres.

- Cállate, se supone que debes infundirme ánimos. - Sahara hizo un puchero, arrastrandose al regazo de su amiga. - !Consiénteme, bruja!

- Con esa actitud vas a terminar peor que el de "Virgen a los cuarenta". - se burlo. Acariciándole el cabello. - Uff, ni modo. Quizás puedas probar mejor suerte mañana, Jodelle me regalo dos entradas para un concierto mañana en la noche. Estará infestado de gente de todas las clasificaciones y _tamaños. _- a esto último le confirió cierto enfasis lascivo. - Seguro que encontraremos algo bueno para ti allí.

- Espera, espera. - ese era uno de los peculiares encantos de Geneva, cambiaba de tema tan fácil como hacer zapping en la tv, y en ocasiones a Ra le costaba pillarle el hilo. - ¿Cúal concierto?

- ¿Cómo que cúal? El que Tokio Hotel va a llevar a cabo mañana en el aula Magna de la Universidad. Ahhh, sólo imagínalo, tener la oportunidad de observar a Bill Kaulitz de cerca. No me lo pensaría dos veces para tomar un trozo de ese hombre. - ella ronroneó.

- ¿Bill Kaulitz? ¿No es ese chico que se maquilla como mujer? - Sahara frunció el ceño.

No bien habia pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando el nuevo catálogo de "Traviesas" impacto de lleno en su tabique.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso dijiste que mi Bill el-tipo-más-caliente-que-haya-pisado-la-faz-de-la-tierra podría ser similar a una chica? - Geneva se admiro las uñas como quien no quiere la cosa, más su mano ya tenia alistado un cojín, en caso de que Sahara se atreviera a retarla.

Quizás su integridad corriera menos peligro si optaba por la tangente.

- Sabes que no soy muy fanática de ese grupo. - comenzó. Y era cierto, de hecho, la única cuyo lado de la habitación permanecía atestado con posters y recortes de la banda era Geneva.

- !Por favor, te gustara! ¿Qué puedes perder?

Tiempo, energía, concentración...y podría elaborar una lista más larga.

- Es más, ¿quien quita y te lleves una sorpresa? No serías la primera mujer en hallar a su alma gemela en un concierto de rock. Vale la pena tratar. - le guiño un ojo. - O al menos, tómalo como un favor hacia tu vieja amiga. ¿No esperaras que vaya sola o sí? - a continuación, el gesto de cordero con el dedo que traza círculos en el edredón. La famosa personificación de fragilidad de Geneva. - Una fortaleza de soledad, sin nadie con quien compartir mi alegría...

- Habrá millones de personas ahi, Geneva. - procuro razonar Sahara.

-...desolada...sin una compañera fiel que me haga la pata de gallina para trepar a la tarima y robarle un beso a Bill...fracaso total...

- Esta bien, esta bien. - rezongó Ra, encogiéndose de hombros. - Te acompañare al dichoso concierto ese.

- !Yuupi! !Eres la mejor Sahi! ¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te quiero?

Sahara miró los almendrados y manipuladores ojos de Geneva y apretó los labios, exhalando tozudamente.

Si, si, iría a ver al susodicho "Tokio Hotel" al que su amiga tanto idolatraba. Eso sí, nada de andarle siguiendo el rollo a G con esa tontería de "las almas gemelas", en lo que a Sahara Morgan concernía, se declaraba célibe hasta nuevo aviso. Punto.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey niñas! Pues, con tantos fics que estuve leyendo por ahí pss como me que envalentoné y decidí intentar. Solo que, contra todo pronóstico, el siguiente fic no estara centrado en Bill Kaulitz, sino en el gemelo mayor, verán...es un reto que me he impuesto a mi misma, me gustaría tratar de definir la personalidad de este gemelo primero antes de enzarzarme en terreno peligroso...no espero que me entiendan, pero espero sus comentarios, a ver qué tal!<strong>

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes!**

**Belle**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

_Cometas, cometas ¿En dónde estará el mío?_

* * *

><p>Con frecuencia me distraigo en las entrevistas, especialmente si me encuentro a la mitad de una composición, porque me cuesta desentenderme de la melodía hasta que no este terminada, así que, a menos que no se dirijan directamente hacia mí, prefiero cederle la batuta a Bill y limitarme a escuchar.<p>

Hoy no seria una de esas veces...

- Entonces, Tom. - la reportera fijo sus inquisitivos ojos porcinos en mí, al tiempo que un flash capturaba otro ángulo desenfadado de mi rostro. Entre-abrí los labios, expectante, un hábito que me ayuda a manejar la tensión. - Ahora que tienes veintiún años ¿Ha cambiado en algo tu perspectiva sobre hallar el verdadero amor?

La mirada de Bill era un autentico touché. E incluso Gustav y George, que a menudo gustan de aislarse en este tipo de conversaciones, se reacomodaron en sus asientos, reafirmando su atención, los muy bastardos. Bill sabía lo que yo diría a continuación. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que este tema surgía a flote, si bien, en todos estos años de trayectoria, uno pensaría que ya habría quedado claro que el estereotipo del chico tímido, sensible y al acecho del "amor verdadero" era mi hermano billito aquí presente, no yo.

Tome aire, inclinandome en mi regazo, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. - No. Aún no creo que sea posible que pueda enamorarme. - contesté con honestidad y levemente incómodo. Por muy bizarro que pudiera hacerse, este asunto se habia convertido en una especie de tabú personal para mí. ¿Por qué no mejor preguntaban si alguna vez me había imaginado dictando clases de educación sexual? En ese campo me consideraba un experto.

- ¿De verdad? Pero de acuerdo con un rumor que anda circulando, se te ha visto acompañado últimamente por una chica muy guapa a la que conocemos como Rossane...¿acaso es falso que tienes una relación con ella? - insistió la mujer.

- Yo nunca miento. - replique, y creo que debí sonar más rudo de lo habitual porque preví el impulso de mi hermano pequeño de darme una patada. Proseguí lo más casualmente que pude. - Siempre les comento cuando tengo una novia nueva, hace algunos meses dije que buscaba una relación seria y si...puede que haya estado saliendo con esta chica durante algún tiempo y seguramente lo seguiré haciendo, Rosse es agradable y simpática...tal vez sea la persona que estoy buscando, eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

A continuación, Bill retomó el control de la situación y la entrevista bifurcó hacía los nuevos proyectos de la banda y la agenda de presentaciones que manejariamos próximamente, para luego culminar con un saludo en vivo hacia los espectadores del programa. Más flashes, algunas bromas y un comentario articulado por mi parte, en el que le ordenaba a George que: "Se fuera a jugar con su querido Sr. Sandberg" lo que sustento varias carcajadas mientras viajabamos en la limo.

Horas más tarde, estabamos de regreso en el hotel y yo fui derecho a enjaularme en mi habitación, tarareando el ritmo que había estado ensayando para la nueva canción de Bill. Quería ponerme a trabajar lo más rápido que fuese capaz para que no se me escapara la inspiración, cosa que me ocurría con frecuencia y me frustraba, sobretodo porque nunca había podido aprender el solfeo y aborresco los pentagramas. Generalmente, me valgo de mi instinto y las técnicas secretas incluidas por mi padrastro para crear nuestras melodías.

Deje lo zapatos tirados por alguna zona cercana a la entrada y saqué un cigarrillo de la caja de Marlboro que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón. Me senté al borde de la cama y agarré la guitarra que descansaba en el centro y que era la que había estado empleando en mis prácticas. Le eché un vistazo a la hoja donde estaba garabateada la canción y empecé a descubrir las notas en las cuerdas.

Al igual que muchas de las canciones que mi hermano había escrito con anterioridad, está letra tenía impresa la huella de su soledad, él le cantaba a ese "amor idealizado" que le esperaba solo-él-sabía-dónde;y en el ínterin, influenciando por los acordes que emanaban de mi instrumento, pensé en Rossane, y en lo que esperaba de este "experimento" que estabamos llevando a cabo juntos.

Realmente nunca me consideré como un mujeriego, las chicas venían a mí y nadie podía culparme por aceptar lo que ellas me ofrecían, no obstante, una vez que se apagaba la chispa, lo único que conservaba de cada una de ellas eran los números de teléfonos a los que prometía en vano volver a llamar.

_Carpe Diem_, ése era mi lema...hasta que empecé a cansarme de los portazos de las mujeres que jamás volvería a ver, porque jamás podría tenerlas verdaderamente. Había estado con chicas de todas las clases, las tímidas que se transformaban en fieras al entregarse a la pasión, las niñas ricas, las dominatrix...tú nombralas, y, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se sentía real a la hora de charlar, como si acudieran a mí con el mismo propósito en sus retorcidas mentes: acostarse con el gemelo famoso que es guitarrista de la banda. Ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de hablarles sobre mí, porque se conocían mis entrevistas de memoria.

Era jodidamente irónico, podía conseguirme compañía con un sólo movimiento de mis dedos, y aún así, al terminar del día, estaba de vuelta en casa...completamente solo.

Por esa razón, me había aferrado a Rosse en la primera oportunidad, ella me ofrecía un intercambio de palabras fácil, era divertida y segura de sí misma, a su lado mi soledad y yo nos llevabámos mejor. Eso era Rossane para mi, estabilidad, confort. ¿Que si la amaba? De momento no, pero apreciaba mucho compartir con ella. Eso tenía que contar en algo ¿o no? Además, sus habilidades con el 69 eran sorprendentes.

Dos toques en la puerta me obligaron a detener el roce de la plumilla. Rodé los ojos y le pedí a Bill que entrara, solamente mi hermano menor tenía la costumbre de ser tan condenadamente cortés.

- Hey, te traje pizza. - dijo, plantandose delante de mí con sus pantaloncillos de dormir y su rostro desmaquillado y agotado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa que me ponga tan delgado como tú si no me alimento bien? - reí, tratando de animarlo, Bill no habia estado durmiendo muy bien por estas fechas, con todas las firmas de autografos y las reuniones con David.

- ¿!Eres idiota! !Estaba tratando de ser amable nada más! Por mí muérete de hambre, si así lo quieres. - gruño.

Yo solte una carcajada ante lo sencillo que me era hacer enfadar a Bill, y para cuando me di cuenta, el queso derretido escurría en mi cara.

Le lancé a mi gemelo una mirada acusadora, esto era la guerra.

...

- !Arriba, Tom, tenemos que irnos!

De no ser porque no podría imaginar el resto de mi vida sin él, habría ahorcado a Bill.

Mi hermano ya estaba listo, desde luego, perfectamente maquillado y sin el acostumbrado rollete que le ayudaba conservar su estilo de cabello. Yo me estiré sobre el colchón, rascándome la coronilla, donde mis yacían desechas.

!Mierda!

- No te preocupes, anoche George y Gustav me ayudaron a empacar tus cosas, Gerard se encargó de las guitarras, como te desvelaste ensayando la melodía de _Crush my Soul _ no quisimos molestarte.

- Gracias. - asentí, corriendo al baño para arreglar mi poco atractivo aspecto antes de que a algún paparazzi se le antojara la brillante idea de trepar al balcón y sacarme una fotografía en estas fachas.

Media hora más tarde, impecablemente apuesto, estaba sentado frente a mi hermano en la cabina de primera categoría que David nos había alquilado para viajar. Yo tocaba, Bill evaluaba y cantaba los coros y las estrofas, parecía satisfecho con mi composición.

- No puedo esperar para grabar el single. - me confesó, mirando el banco de nubes a través de la ventana.

- Ya cuadraremos eso con David, la prioridad ahora es promover un gran espéctaculo en Santa Elena. Hacía tiempo que no visitabamos sudamérica. - apunté.

- Sí. - convinó mi hermano y por su tono, supe que estaba enganchado a sus propias cavilaciones, esas que lo retenían en su "país de nunca jamás" cuando nos hallábamos a pocos pasos de un concierto.

Me hundí en mi asiento, preparandome para una saludable siesta ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y entonces, le oí decir:

- Tal vez ella esté aquí.

- ¿Quién?

Bill negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Oh, claro. Tu princesa de cuentos de hadas. ¿Cómo crees que será? ¿Rosa o azul?

- Cállate.

Lo hice, pero única y exclusivamente porque me apetecía mucho dormir.

...

Había cientos de personas esperando en el aeropuerto, entre la muchedumbre se elevaban carteles que ponían mensajes de apoyo hacia el grupo o expresaban la admiración hacía uno de los integrantes en particular, incluso logre adivinar el nombre de Gustav en una de las pancartas. Las fans latinas gritaban bastante, y debo admitir que más de una atrajo mi interes. Uff cuanta piel tostada reunida en un mismo lugar, y el clima de esa mañana era estupendo.

Bill aprovecho para interactuar brevemente con las fans y firmar unos autógrafos, yo lo seguí en el proceso, nuestro español era pésimo y la intérprete se pegaba a nuestros talones constantemente, por recaudo de mi hermano. Bill había padecido un severo ataque de vergüenza una vez que nos explicaron el significado de las palabras _"Te quiero puta"_ de español a alemán, y se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a cometer el error de pronunciar oraciones desconocidas en otros idiomas.

En cuanto a mi Miegdo, aparentemente había revolucionado el lenguaje.

Al salir del aeropuerto, discutimos las canciones que interpretariamos en el concierto y dimos un repaso al repertorio en el hotel, después, Bill se paso el resto de la tarde escogiendo el atuendo que se pondría para su actuación, George y Gustav se distrajeron con unas cervezas y yo me limite a tomar una ducha fría y revisar mi buzón de mensajes. Rosse me había enviado una misiva: "_Éxito en el toque de hoy, corazón. Estaré pendiente de verlos en la TV. Un beso, tu sabrás donde lo quieres. Rosse_"

Sonreí, y rebusque en mi closet, decidiendome por un atuendo discreto de pantalones anchos, una camiseta blanca, una sudadera de LGR y una bandana como accesorio. Bill irrumpió en la habitación para cuando me ataba las agujetas de los zapatos.

Tenia un ojo colorado y el otro no, y sostenía dos ganchos con ropa en cada mano. Incapaz de definirse por un vestuario casual de fashion againts aids o uno de sus adulados conjuntos rockeros que eran un producto de la combinación de varios de sus trapos.

Ahh, ¿Qué sería de la vida de mi pequeño hermano sin mí?

Le hice una seña hacia el casual, a sabiendas de que eso lo empujaría a la tela del conjunto rockero. Las cosas funcionaban así con Bill.

- Vale. - me dijo, volviendose para salir corriendo a su cuarto.

Arribamos al Aula Magna de la Universidad puntualmente. Todavía no le habían concedido el pase al público, de manera que aprovechamos los segundos para comprobar el correcto funcionamiento de los equipos. Mi estómago se sentía pesado, y la adrenalina inoculaba mi sistema como el temporizador de una bomba, presentía que Bill andaba en las mismas, estaba luchando con el mechero para encender su cigarrillo, y le temblaban las manos.

- Calma, doña penurias. - lo alenté, arrebatándole el encendedor y prendiéndole la mecha. - Simplemente, acuérdate de mirarme a mí, estoy contigo.

- Siempre. - él sonrió.

Todo volvió a la normalidad en el planeta de los Kaulitz.

...

Gustav nos marcó el tempo para inaugurar el concierto con _The Dark Side of the Sun_, la voz de Bill era amplificada por mis acordes, una sincronización perfecta, innata. De pronto, el propósito nuestra existencia se reducia a ese limíte en el espacio y tiempo, con las voces de los fans coreando nuestra música, y mi alma desbordándose mediante las cuerdas de mi guitarra. Bill me observaba, su garganta clamando por la cúspide de las estrofas.

Fue en ese instante fugaz, que se me ocurrió encarar al público, topándome con unos ojos anormalmente verdes, que destacaban en el gentío como gemas de jade.

Y ya no hubo voluntad en mi interior, ni fuerza en el universo que consiguiera arrancarme de su hechizo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, niñas! Espero que este cap sea de su agrado! Descuida Gaby, procurare acabar lo que empiezo, aún si me toma tiempo! Disculpen los errores ortográficos, todo es cortesía del Wordpad -.-!<strong>

**Un tulipán Rojo para ustedes.**

**Belle.**


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

_Puedo volar, pero quiero sus alas..._

_Puedo brillar, incluso en la oscuridad, pero anhelo la luz que él trae consigo..._

_I can fly_

* * *

><p>- ¡Se hace tarde, Geneva! - Sahara le advirtió una vez más. La muchacha estaba acostada de medio lado sobre el diván de las visitas, con la cabeza reclinada en una mano.<p>

- ¡Un segundo! - replicó su amiga desde el baño, encendiéndo el secador para el pelo.

- ¿Un segundo? ¡Pero si llevas más de media hora! ¡Es un concierto, mujer, no el festival de Cannes!

- ¿Podrías no ser tan borde, Ra? ¡Está noche es importante para mí! ¡Voy a ver a Bill Kaulitz! - al decir lo último, se le escapo un gritito eufórico, como una chiquilla que acabase de entrar a una juguetería.

Sahara no tuvo más opción que reírse, ¿podía culpar a su compañera de habitación por ser una fan tan devota? ¿Todos teníamos derecho a soñar, no?

Hojeó un ejemplar de la revista Rolling Stone para matar el tiempo, repasándo dubitativamente el índice, sin hallar nada que cautivara su interés...hasta que se detuvo en un titular: "Los 100 mejores guitarristas de todos los tiempos". Sahara hizo un gesto apreciativo y pasó las páginas en busca del artículo.

La lista de la Rolling Stone nombraba a guitarristas bastante admirados como Cobain, Hendrix, Van Halen, Lou Reed, Joan Jett...siguió bajando, de pronto intrigada por un nombre en particular.

- ¡Eh, G! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el guitarrista de Tokio Hotel? - preguntó, estrujándose los sesos para recordar el nombre del gemelo sobre el que Geneva le había contado, en una perorata interminable sobre los integrantes de la banda, su amor por Bill y lo hermoso que era, que este tenía un hermano que tocaba la guitarra, famoso por ser un mujeriego de primera, y luego volvía a Bill y su voz...Bill, hermano gemelo, Bill, más hermano, más Bill...¿Cuál era el jodido nombre? ¿Tim? ¿Tulio?

- ¡Tom! - aportó su amiga, saliendo finalmente del tocador. Estaba muy guapa, con su cabello perfectamente alisado, su maquillaje juvenil y su camisa escote en V de mangas cortas con pantalones de cuero y botas. - Se llama, Tom Kaulitz. - esclareció más específicamente, colocándose una argolla de metal en la oreja izquierda.

_¡Ah, si! ¡Tom!_

Sahara retomó su tarea de inspeccionar la lista, pero no encontró a ningún Tom Kaulitz en ella. - Bueno. - carraspeó al cabo de unos minutos. - Según está revista, Tom Kaulitz no es uno de los mejores guitarristas del mundo. ¿Estás segura de que esa banda es tan buena como dices? - la picó, arrojando el ejemplar en el revistero.

- Sahara Morgan. - Geneva la miró con un fuego desafiante en los ojos. - Si te vas a dejar guíar por las tonterías de la panda de mojigatos que editan esa revista estás muy mal, mueve el culo, niña. Ahora mismo vas a saber lo que es un guitarrista de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cola para entrar al Aula Magna de la universidad le daba la vuelta al mundo. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades se agrupaban en una espiral de cabellos en punta, tintes, vestuarios estrafalarios y mucho, mucho cuero.

- Parece que tendremos que presenciar el concierto en las puertas. - bromeó Sahara.

- Ya quisieras. - bufo Geneva, asiéndola por el brazo y arrastrándola a través de la plaza cubierta de la universidad, rumbo al estacionamiento, lejos de las kilométricas filas.

Sahara estaba extrañada. - ¿Disculpa? ¿La entrada no es en aquella dirección?

- Si. - asintió su amiga. - Pero nosotras no vamos con ellos, tengo un "colega" que trabaja en el protocolo, digamos que me debe un favor. - la sonrisa lasciva que esbozó Geneva no le pasó desapercibida a Ra. - Ten. - dijo, alargándole un pequeño carnet sujeto en una cinta gruesa.

Sahara leyó la barra con el distintivo, que ponía: _Zona VIP_.

- ¡Espera, esto no fue lo que mencionaste anoche! Dijiste que Jodelle te había conseguido las entradas.

- ¿Dije Jodelle? - Geneva se pinchó la barbilla con gesto pensativo. - Un pequeño error. Te aseguro que no hay nada en Malcom que coincida con una Jodelle. - sonrío pícaramente, como si estuviera rememorando un hecho en particular.

- ¿Por Dios, te acostaste con él a cambió de un pase especial? - Sahara estaba mareada.

- Chist. Si lo dices así suena como algo repulsivo.

- ¿Y no lo es?

- ¡No! Llevamos meses saliendo. Es lindo...

- ...y trabaja en la industria discográfica...- terminó Ra por ella.

- Por eso eres mi mejor amiga. - Geneva la rodeó por los hombros. - Lo entiendes todo muy rápido.

Sahara se reservó su opinión. Adoraba a Geneva, habían sido compañeras desde la secundaria, pero había ciertas cosas en las que sus temperamentos no congeniaban, y el libertinaje era una de ellas.

Un hombre ataviado en vestimentas negras aguardaba apostado en las puertas dobles de la facultad de ingeniería, era rubio de bote, de rasgos angulosos por debajo de las gafas oscuras que usaba, alto y musculoso, Sahara pensó que no sería difícil para él hacerse pasar por una estrella de cine.

- ¡Mally-Mou! - chilló Geneva, separándose de Ra para ir corriendo a los brazos del hombre, que la alzó en un abrazo de oso y le dio un amable beso en el cuello. Sahara sintió un pellizco de compasión por el tipo, daba la impresión de estar sinceramente interesado en G.

Por otra parte, ella...

- Malcom, esta es Ra, diminutivo de Sahara, ¿nos harás pasar ya o qué? - dijo, ahuecándose el pelo y reajustandose la chaqueta cuando Malcom la depositó en el suelo.

El hombre me dedicó un firme apretón y zanjamos la presentación, luego se volvió hacia Geneva.

- Síganme por aquí.

Las personas de la sección VIP accedían al aula por la entrada este, lejos del jaleo que montaba la multitud en el pórtico principal. Habían replegado los asientos y el espacio era enorme. Llegamos en el momento exacto en que redujeron la iluminación, Malcom nos situó en una de las primeras hileras infestadas de jovencitas (niñas ricas que probablemente les habrían vaciado los bolsillos a sus padres para pagar la tarifa de la sección) avisando que él estaría tras bastidores para discutir unos asuntos con el agente de la banda, y él y Geneva intercambiaron unos cortos mimos.

Me dolían los tímpanos de tantos gritos, la atmósfera estaba plagada de euforia y excitación, y una vez que el espectáculo dio inicio con una despampanante apertura de fuego, chispas y humo, una voz masculina saludó al público, la figura surgiendo de una plataforma bajo el entarimado.

Y entonces se le unieron la batería, la guitarra y el bajo.

Geneva estaba como loca, pegaba saltitos y levantaba los brazos, desesperada por alcanzar al vocalista, un chico albino, de cabello negro, con un copete controlado con fijador y contextura delgada pero esculpida, que estaba enfundado en unos pantaloncillos ajustados de leopardo y una chaqueta de cuero con muchos accesorios. Si, era hermoso, especialmente con la pinta anodina de su cuerpo, y después de unas cuantas estrofas de la canción que estaba interpretando, (el lado oscuro del sol o algo por el estilo), Sahara lo encontró francamente deslumbrante.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no habían cesado de buscar al guitarrista en toda la tonada. El sonido de su instrumento era un bálsamo en su piel, electrificándola, robándole el pulso. ¿Dónde estaba la persona que generaba ese magnífico sonido?

Estiro el cuello, girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Fue allí cuando lo vió.

El chico de las trenzas estaba en un estrado, elevado sobre la superficie de la tarima. Sus dedos moviéndose encima de las cuerdas como si le fuera la vida en ello, los reflectores arrojando halos de luz sobre su rostro perlado de sudor, sus gestos de entrega infinita, el hueco de su garganta, que se cerraba como si el alma quisera desprendérsele por los poros. Señor, el chico tocaba como si la guitarra fuera una extensión sí mismo, cabeceando en sintonía con los golpes de la plumilla, su pie perdido en el vaivén de la composición.

Sahara contuvo el aliento. Él era...fascinante.

La canción estaba próxima a la culminación, el vocalista voceando que el futuro a penas había comenzado, sobre el lado oscuro del Sol.

_"El lado oscuro del Sol"_

En ese intervalo, con la realidad y la fantasía pendiendo de una nota musical, el son de una voz y el golpe de unas batutas...hasta de los berridos de la prole...en esa fracción de segundo, que vale lo mismo que un latido de corazón, se produjo un choque.

El impacto fue fulminante, certero, y descabelladamente anhelado. Sahara se olvidó de respirar, pero aunque los pulmones le reprocharan por la falta de oxígeno o las piernas no pudieran sostenerla más, ella no desviaría la mirada de aquellos ojos.

De repente, el núcleo de su existencia orbitaba alrededor de ese músico y su instrumento, cuyos acordes eran la llave de la vorágine que la estaba consumiendo. Su lado racional le advirtió que era un efecto de la adrenalina, y la energía que se absorbía en el aula, una reacción temporal que mas tarde recordaría como un suceso sobrevalorado, si bien, memorable. Ella no le creyó.

Y sus ojos le acompañaron durante el resto del concierto, incluso cuando el gemelo intento obstruir la atención del guitarrista hacia ella, lo que le acarreó una patada de parte del vocalista. Y Sahara sonrío, concentrándose en el tema de la canción que sonaba.

_Yeah, this wasn´t suppose to happen like this_

_But blame the fate instead of me_

_'Cause i've been fighting againts my desire of you_

_For so long..._

_Againts this need of offering my heart_

_Please, love, Crush my Soul..._

_Do it now when the night comes..._

_Do it now that my hand will let you go..._

_Now when we still don´t know what´s love..._

_Go ahead and crush my soul... _

Cada frase le azotó el pecho con una magnitud mayor, y la inundó una sensación de ahogo, de presagio, la angustia que te carcome el corazón cuando sabes que algo grande está por ocurrir, pero no tienes idea de qué será...

El guitarrista la miró de nuevo, y Sahara se dijo así misma que la petición que leyó en sus ojos era un producto de sus propias invenciones...

_Please, love, Crush my soul._

Lo evitó, incapaz de tolerar el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Y fue una de las primeras en salir cuando acabo el concierto.

...

- ¿¡Y! ¿Qué te pareció? - la abordó Geneva una vez que estuvieron fuera del aula. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y sus voces condensaban nubes en el aire.

- No estuvo mal.

- ¿Que no estuvo mal? ¿¡Es que no viste a Bill! El hombre era una bomba de feromonas ahí arriba, menos mal que fue lo bastante listo como para no tomarme la mano, porque sino...- Geneva comenzó una descripción detallada de todas las perversiones que le haría al pobre chico. -...una tanga comestible, nata y unas esposas...

Sahara tenía los ojos puestos en el estacionamiento y miraba constantemente hacia el gentío que emergía de la facultad o cruzaba los pasillos, sentía un curioso cosquilleo en la nuca que la tenía paranoica, ¿por qué no se iban a casa?

- Relájate, mujer. Malcom nos llevara en su camioneta, debe comportarse apropiadamente si quiere verme de nuevo. - ella se retocó los labios, observando su reflejo en la polvera.

Malcom se reunió con ellas minutos más tarde, su auto era un Escalade rojo que estaba aparcado al final del estacionamiento. La lengua de Geneva era imparable y le soltó un par de comentarios cursis al rubio de camino al coche. Sahara sólo quería hundirse en las almohadas de su cama, convencida de que el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo era causado por la secuela de cuatro horas de brincos y agitación.

Ella ocupo el asiento trasero del Escalade, y dibujo algunos bocetos en una servilleta suelta que consiguió en uno de sus bolsillos, entretanto, conducían calle abajo rumbo al conjunto residencial de la quinta avenida.

El problema fue que, al contemplar más atentamente sus "garabatos", se topó con un ejambre de ojos que la observaban mediante todas las perspectivas habidas y por haber, ojos redondos, ligeramente rasgados y condenadamente penetrantes...ojos que prometían la gloria y el infierno.

Rompió la servilleta, enfurruñada, no obstante, en lugar de deshacerse de los retazos se los guardó en la chaqueta.

Malcom puso un CD en el reproductor del Escalade, y Sahara se mordió el labio al reconocer el bramido de la guitarra eléctrica.

- Gracias, bebé. - Geneva le dio un picotazo a Malcom en la boca. Él se bajo primero para abrirles la puerta.

Sahara se apeó en la acera dedicándole a Malcom un sincero agradecimiento. Él extendió la mano para despedirla de un modo más formal y ella se la estrecho, aceptándo con ello, inconscientemente, el duro rectángulo de papel que él escondía en la palma.

_Hazlo ahora que mi mano te dejará marchar..._

_Ahora cuando aún no sabemos lo que es el amor..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben ¿no? ¡Esperando sus opiniones con muchas ansias! <strong>

**A Gaby, le agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que le presta a esta historia, a pesar de que su fidelidad le corresponde a Bill. Estoy muy contenta de que me des la oportunidad de presentarte a este Tom.**

**A May, niña los ánimos que me infundes con cada comentario son los que me ayudan a tener listos estos capítulos lo más rápido posible. ¡No quiero que te pierdas de nada!**

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes. Y para todos aquellos que leen de incógnito -.o! **

**Belle**

**Por cierto, si se preguntan por la canción de "Crush My soul", bien, les pido disculpas si ven algún error, porque es una composición original de esta humilde servidora U_u! **


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

_Quien cree que todas las frutas maduran al mismo tiempo que las frutillas, nada sabe acerca de las uvas. _

_Paracelso_

* * *

><p>Sahara estaba lívida, sin embargo, de alguna manera su cerebro logró hacer que los músculos obedecieran la orden de ocultar la misiva rectangular en su puño, mientras las comisuras se le estiraban achacosamente en una sonrisa despreocupada que pretendía restarle interés al gesto de completa confidencialidad perpetrado por Malcom, al abordar éste nuevamente el coche y cerrar la portezuela.<p>

Estaba claro, él simplemente había sido el canal del mensaje, si ella tenía preguntas, y sería verdaderamente idiota si no las tuviera, le correspondía desvelar las respuestas por sí misma.

De repente le zumbaron los oídos. Al principio, creyó que sería a causa del rugido del motor y el posterior arranque de las llantas sobre el pavimento, pero cuando el pitido fue en crescendo, cayó en la cuenta de que el rítmico eco pulsante no era otra cosa que los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Geneva hizo un comentario sarcástico acerca de si pensaba compartir el cartón de algún indigente esa noche o si se dignaría a entrar al edificio, ella se limito a seguirla por el vestíbulo, sintiéndose como si trajera una dinamita en cuenta regresiva escondida en la mano derecha.

Finalmente, en el apartamento, se adelantó hasta su habitación sin mediar palabra y cerró la puerta tras ella, saboreando unos segundos más de incertidumbre masoquista antes de reunir el coraje para pulsar el _on _en el interruptor de la luz.

Por fin, se enfrentó a la pequeña tarjeta de cartulina blanca, que descansaba impúdicamente en su palma. Y se le atascó la saliva en la garganta.

Escrito en letra molde, con florituras torpes y apresuradas, habían apuntado una dirección, un piso y el número de un cuarto de hotel, firmando con las iniciales _T.K_ en la esquina inferior derecha de la tarjeta.

La estupefacción rápidamente se convirtió en pólvora de cólera.

- ¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¿¡por quién me tomas! ¿¡Una jodida groupie! – Sahara ardía en deseos de despedazar al remitente del mismo modo en que redujo a trizas la nota en cuestión.

Cualquier buena impresión que se hubiese podido formar del guitarrista era agua pasada. Pero ¿en qué cojones estaba pensando ese…ese…pene-rapero?

«Listo, cuadre un revolcón fácil con la pelirroja» ¿A cuenta de qué? ¿Unas insignificantes miradas de admiración?

- Pues lamento aguarte la fiesta, compadre. – cacareó, dirigiéndose hacia el alfeizar de la ventana. – Suerte con el concierto particular en el baño de tu sucio cuartucho. – murmuro maliciosamente, lanzando las virutas de papel al inclemente vacío nocturno.

No quería saber nada que tuviera relación con Tom Kaulitz nunca más.

…

Para el miércoles de la semana siguiente, su humor de perros estaba a tal grado que si alguien, quienquiera que fuese, se atrevía a hacer una sola acotación insulsa referente a "Tom Kaulitz y su cuerpo pecaminoso", "…desearía que Tommy me ofreciera lecciones para aprender a tocar el "clarinete" que oculta entre las piernas" ó "Tom Kaulitz es tan sexy que atenta contra moral"; Sahara juraba, por lo más sagrado, que lo mordería.

_Señoras, aterricen, el chico es un flautista de hamelín cuyo objetivo es encantar a tantas ratitas bobas como le sea posible, ¿qué no lo ven? ¡Es un pelmazo!_

- Señorita Morgan, su entusiasmo me resulta…revolucionario. No obstante, si continua delineando ese trazo con el lápiz por más tiempo, me temo que va a traspasar la hoja y perderá todo su valioso trabajo con la señorita Torres. – la profesora Flint le pilló desprevenida por encima del hombro, evaluando sus progresos con ojo constructivo.

Sahara parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance.

El retrato de Amanda Torres, que había estado elaborando tan copiosamente en la clase de arte de aquel día, le devolvía una mirada desproporcionada desde el atril, cortesía de un ojo demasiado retocado con el creyón negro…y su nariz…¿Por qué la había dibujado así?

Sahara le echó un vistazo a Amanda, disimuladamente. La nariz de su modelo era genéticamente tosca y de aletas anchas que se expandían con sus exhalaciones.

Por otro lado, la nariz que Ra había perfilado en la hoja de la pintura era simétrica, respingada, y le confería angulosidad al rostro redondo de la chica. Esa nariz…

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – los ojos acuosos de Amanda se entreabrieron con preocupación.

- ¿Señorita Morgan? – la profesora Flint también manifestó su desconcierto.

- Descuiden. – Sahara hizo una bola de la hoja de trabajo y acertó una canasta con ella en el cesto de la basura. – Lo haré mejor esta vez. – prometió, reviviendo una desazón familiar en la boca del estómago.

Bendito Dios, iba a volverse loca.

A pesar de su disposición profesional, acabo repitiendo el retrato tantas veces que la señora Flint tuvo la amabilidad de regalarle un 10 en su calificación. Diez sobre veinte, era la puntuación más mediocre que había obtenido jamás.

Desmoralizada, Sahara había ido a corromperse con unos pastelitos de hojaldre en la tienda que coincidía con la ruta hacia su casa. Grasa en un sesenta por ciento, digerible sólo hasta pasadas las cuarenta y ocho horas de ingestión. Sip, quería uno de esos postres de muerte lenta, y después podría pegar el grito al cielo cuando la bascula de peso le recriminará su desliz.

Ah, sí, divina tentación de capas y relleno manzana…

- Así que no utilizaste la tarjeta…- la voz aterciopelada de Malcom le emboscó en el asiento del frente, interceptándola con el pastelito a unos centímetros del paladar.

- Piérdete.

El rubio jaló la silla, sentándose con el tobillo cruzado sobre la rodilla, sonriendo como si ella misma le hubiese invitado.

- Él se equivocó contigo, sin duda.

Sahara estaba indignada.

- Eres un alcahueta despreciable, y _él_…aún no tengo un insulto que le siente lo bastante bien. – Ra le dio una mordida a su pastelito como si fuera la cabeza de un juguete.

- Me disculpo. No era mi intención ofenderte, yo sólo obedecía una orden. – Malcom se atusó el pelo con vergüenza.

- Uhm-hum, segudo. – Sahara dijo, con el gaznate full de comida.

- Es curioso, él parecía muy convencido de que irías. – aventuró Malcom, sin cohibirse por su falta de modales. – Ha estado insoportable estos días y tiene a su hermano con los nervios crispados, incluso ha convencido a la banda para quedarse en la ciudad por unas semanas más.

- No me digas. – Sahara puso las cuencas en blanco. – Mira cómo me importa. ¿No tienes algo más que hacer aparte de amargarme el almuerzo? ¿Geneva sabe que estás aquí?

Malcom dejo escapar una risita grave, rascándose el zarcillo plateado que tenía en la oreja. Qué raro, Sahara no recordaba que tuviese las orejas horadadas cuando lo conoció.

La verdad es que fue una fortuna encontrarte aquí, estaba por pasar a recoger a Gev al local. Pero antes necesitaba discutir un temita contigo.

- ¿Qué temita? – Sahara cuestiono, a la defensiva. Si era otra treta que involucrara a Tom Kaulitz…

- Si. Como ya sabrás, el viernes es el cumpleaños de Gev y he planeado una fiesta para ella en el _Masquerade_.

Ra no daba crédito a sus oídos. El club Masquerade era uno de los lugares de élite más prestigiosos de la capital, famosos por sus estrambóticas pistas de baile y su salón de juegos estilo casino. Una chica de la facultad de artes había revelado en una ocasión que el club poseía piscinas de hidromasaje, a las que ella y su novio les habían encontrado un excelente uso; y un pit repleto de maquinas y videojuegos que parecía salido de una convención del E3.

El pit…Sahara siempre se había imaginado embelesada entre las cámaras virtuales con sensores de movimiento y pantallas de tercera dimensión, repartiendo palizas en el Tekken 3 o rebasando los records en las pistas de motocross, empero, no era tan ilusa, una reservación allí la endeudaría hasta la séptima generación. Y se había resignado a que nunca tendría la dicha de probar ese paraíso de "maquinitas", como las llamaba G.

- …entonces ¿harás las llamadas por mí? – Malcom la chasqueó de vuelta a la realidad.

- Considéralo hecho. – ella sonrió, la primera sonrisa encantadora que le mostraba desde que había interrumpido su almuerzo.

Joder, ella era cien veces peor que Geneva.

…..

Viernes. El viernes era el día de la semana favorito de muchos…

A excepción de Geneva, tal vez. Su compañera de cuarto estaba histérica, aprendiendo el tiro con "bragas" en una "diana", que era en realidad una fotografía de Malcom situada a una distancia convencional.

- Arrímalo un poco hacia la derecha, Ra. Quiero atinarle justo en su rozagante y bonito rostro de degenerado. – Geneva arqueó los brazos, ensanchando el elástico de su tanga de Betty Bott como si fuera un tirachinas.

Sahara suspiró, y se desembarazó de su posición oriental sobre el sofá para colocar el portarretrato como demandaba su amiga.

- Toma esto, tú…insensible…- castañeo, disparando su proyectil de algodón.

Acertó. La tanga le dio en el centro de la cara. Geneva dejó caer los brazos en los costados y comprobó nuevamente la pantalla de su celular, que permanecía apagada, sinónimo de: es tu cumpleaños vigésimo tercero y tu novio aún no te ha llamado.

- Recarga. – sollozó, rebuscando en el cajón vacío de sus prendas.

- Ok. Ya basta. – Sahara entonó lo más seriamente que pudo, y cerró su cuaderno de bocetos con aplauso fuerte. – Tú y yo nos iremos a comer fuera. _Girls Night_. Vístete y coge tu cartera.

- Oh, te lo agradezco, cielo. Pero no estoy de ánimos en este momento. – Geneva estaba arrodillada en el suelo, organizando el cementerio de "balas fallidas" que sus pantaletas habían ocasionado en el piso.

- No, si no te estaba pidiendo tu aprobación. – Sahara rió. – El taxi llegará en unos minutos, más te vale que estés lista.

- Sólo si paras de torturarme con ese horrible suéter amarillo canario que tienes puesto. No saldré a la calle contigo vestida así.

Sahara se sonrojó. - ¡Por supuesto que iba a cambiarme! – mintió.

- Muy bien. – Geneva formulo una sonrisa que a Ra se le antojo maquiavélica. – _Girls Night_, entonces.

El taxista estaba al tanto de la sorpresa, así que hizo una estupenda actuación cuando Sahara le indicó la dirección de un supuesto restaurante italiano de la calle Fresnos.

- ¿Segura que este es el lugar? – Geneva miraba desconfiadamente a su alrededor, perturbada por los letreros de acrílico de luz rasante y los locales de poca monta que ocupaban las aceras de la calle.

- Sep. – Sahara cerró la puerta y se despidió del taxista, aspirando la corriente fría de la noche, y reconociendo el callejón que Malcom le había trazado en sus instrucciones. – Es por aquí. – dijo, adentrándose en el estrecho sendero de adoquines.

- ¡Estás loca! Podría haber un psicópata acechando al fondo. – Geneva estaba entrando en pánico, el tic que la obligaba a estrujarse los bordes de su entallado vestido de coctel, la delataba.

_Táctica dos, del manual de Malcom para engatusar a Geneva y tener una sorpresa exitosa._

_Sé astuta, elocuente y mantén el contacto visual. _

- Tranquilízate, G. Lo cierto es que no tenía pensado traerte a ningún restaurante. – Sahara clavo sus ojos verde jade en los cautelosos globos de Geneva. – Verás, al final de ese callejón, está la puerta de un bar de gigolós, recibí un mensaje de Jodelle (si, Jodelle la original, tu asistente.), dijo que estaba esperándonos en una mesa particular y la acompañan unas amigas. ¿No podía ser una noche de chicas solamente con nosotras dos, cierto?

La expresión de Gev sufrió una metamorfosis. - ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

La mujer prácticamente la arrastró por el callejón, y abrió la puerta trasera del club sin más preámbulos. Sahara retomo el mando, y las guió a través de una serie de pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la estancia principal, donde se habían congregado cerca de doscientas personas entre amigos y conocidos frecuentes para gritar el clásico: _¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Geneva!_ Con una lluvia de confeti y papelitos de colores.

Geneva estaba radiante, y ni siquiera permitió que Malcom terminara de dar su discurso cuando lo inclino en medio de sus brazos y le otorgó un beso hondo e ilimitado, de esos que roban el aliento.

Y luego se prendió la fiesta.

Música a todo volumen, cuerpos rozándose en la pista de baile, el bartender realizando trucos con sus tragos. Geneva y Malcom se desvanecieron entre la muchedumbre y Sahara se agrupo con unas chicas de la facultad a las que había telefoneado, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba del revuelo de la juventud, viviendo por y para sus pinturas y la beca de la escuela de artes.

Jodelle, la asistente de Geneva de su tienda de lencería exótica, era una chica agradable y bochinchera cuyos pies eran incansables. Cotillearon brevemente, como tienden a hacer las mujeres (_quien se lleva el premio a la calabaza de la noche, Fulano y fulana están pleno lavado de amígdalas en aquel rincón, ¿bebes? Deberías probar el Bloody Mary que prepara Junior…) _e hicieron buenas migas, pero a la media hora Ra sentía que sus pulgares cosquilleaban.

Por lo cual, se escabulló con piernas expertas rumbo al piso inferior. Su pit de ensueño la acogió con una bienvenida al estilo de Britney Spears y su contagioso _Toxic_.

- El Edén…

- …. de los adictos a los juegos de vídeo…- la siguió una voz.

- …. en la tierra. – puntualizó Sahara, pestañeando hacia su inesperado colega.

Y se quedo de piedra.

Si, los viernes eran los mejores días de la semana para muchos, inclusive Geneva podría haberles encontrado el placer, pero lo que era Sahara, estaba irrevocablemente resuelta a tacharlos de su calendario a penas tuviera una oportunidad.

_Me he vuelto adicta a ti, ¿acaso no sabes que eres tóxico?_

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Niñas. gracias, gracias! Debí subir el capi ayer, pero a penas si tuve chance de cargarlo en TH-fiction sin saltarme el toque de queda! <strong>

**Les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan concebido un sitio para los contratiempos en sus vidas!**

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes.**

**Belle**


End file.
